


Aurora

by Jinkisducklings



Series: Jjongsmonth [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, first time meeting in person, theyre just really soft okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: You used to only dream but now you’ll seeAll the things you only guessed and imaginedThey’ll be so close you can touch themThen pinch my cheek to check if it’s a dream





	Aurora

          Waiting in his seat for the airplane to come to a complete stop increased his nerves tenfold. The longer it took the further his mind took his thoughts. This would be the first time meeting Jinki and Minho in person. Dating two years, so many dreams and wishes shared over texts, phone, and video calls, and finally, they’d be realized. He was so excited to see them he couldn’t stay still in his seat, his legs starting to jiggle as he stared out the window. His hands were shaking a little when the announcement came they were finally at the gate and at a full stop, and people began to get their carry-ons and make their way off the plane.

          His knuckles were turning white around the handle of his suitcase as he rolled it behind him out of the terminal, eyes quickly scanning the waiting people for the two faces he knew oh so well. His heart seemed to stop for a moment when he spotted them. Minho was standing behind Jinki, arms tight around his middle and chin on his shoulder, both looking extra comfy in their sweaters and big knitted hats, compliments of the older man’s hobby. The smile spreading across Jinki’s face as he found him was so much more breathtaking than over the camera, the piece of technology not doing it a bit of justice. Minho’s soft look of confusion was so cute until he was smiling too as he followed Jinki’s lifted hand and whispered instructions to find him.

          When he was a few steps away Jinki was biting his bottom lip, eyes a little blurry as he tried not to cry as they promised not to at the airport. “Jonghyunie.”

          Their vow to not cry was shattered at the gently said word, and they were rushing into each other’s arms. Minho was slow on the uptake, but soon his long arms were curling around them both as he stood behind him, making him the filling of their soft hug sandwich. His deep voice rumbled from his throat. “It’s so nice to feel you, Baby.”

          “We love you so much,” Jinki whispered against his hair, hand cradling the back of his head. “We were so excited we’ve been here since 8.”

          “I couldn’t sleep last night I was too excited.” Jonghyun softly confessed as he pulled away enough to look between them. “I can’t believe I’m finally here.”

          “Us either.” Minho kissed his hair and smiled, “Come, I bet you’re tired from the flight.”

          Minho took his suitcase so both of his hands were free and they kept their hands clasped the entire way to the car.

—--—

          They spent a few moments showing him around their home, a really nice house bought by the two men some years before. The tour didn’t last long as Minho let the dogs out from their bedroom upstairs and Jonghyun’s eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree. “Truffles! Peanut!”

          The corgi and dachshund almost tumbled down the stairs in their excitement. Jinki was leaning against the wall, smiling so big and fond at how happy Jonghyun was at meeting their dogs finally. Minho was stepping around the scene when they heard the deep, slow bark. All eyes lifted to find the golden retriever sitting at the top of the stairs. “Oh, Sorry Baby I forgot.”

          Jinki’s touch was soft on the man’s shoulder, stopping him from taking the steps again to carry the elderly dog down the stairs. “I got him.”

          Carefully he wrapped his arms around the dog and carried him down the stairs to gently place him on the floor. Jonghyun was absolutely glowing as he sat on the floor. Both little dogs jumped into his lap, and he giggled as the big dog lapped at his face. “Well Hi, Koa. Yes Hi!”

          Minho laid his arm around Jinki’s shoulders, leaning his head over on the man’s as he quietly commented, “I told you as soon as the dogs came out he’d forget we were here.”

          Jinki hummed, hooking his arm around Minho’s waist. Jonghyun looked over at them with a frown, “I know you’re here, but doggos.”

          After pulling away from Minho’s embrace Jinki softly kissed Jonghyun’s head, “They’ll let you pet them as long as you want to. Especially our old man Koa. I bet you’re hungry. We’ll get something started. Feel free to explore the home. What’s ours is yours, Baby.”

          As they walked down the hall to their kitchen they could hear the soft yips of Peanut, the whines of Koa when the pettings stopped, Truffles paws tapping on the wood as he wiggled, and Jonghyun’s soft baby tones of voice as he talked to them. Jinki chuckled at the sounds, working to get pots out for ramen and to cook the eggs for the top. Minho was leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest as he glanced down the hall at Jonghyun surrounded by their dogs. “I can’t believe he’s here.” He softly stated. With a soft sigh, he continued, “How many nights did we spend on Skype wishing we could hold him? How many times did we talk about our dream of living together and being in the same place together? I don’t know I just- It doesn’t seem real yet.”

          Jinki smiled softly as he turned the heat down just a little and put the noodles into the pot. He gazes over at him, “Well, you hear his soft laughter just down the hall.” He reached over and gently pinched Minho’s arm, causing him to yelp. “See. It’s real.

          Minho scowled at him, frowning as Jinki laughed. “You’re mean. I’m leaving.”

          “Yeah yeah.”

—---

          The flames flickered over the wood in the fireplace, their socked feet tangled together on the feet rests of the recliners they were laying on. Jonghyun was snug between them, his head was leaning against Jinki’s shoulder and Minho was curled up against him on the other side. There was a movie playing on the large tv above the fireplace, Ferdinand, and Jonghyun wiggled a little to get comfier every so often. “You’re just as bad as Peanut.” Minho softly commented. At his name the Dachshund lifted his head from the large dog bed he was laying with the other two dogs.

          “Small things need to get comfy more often.” Jinki snorted at the mumbled words but softened as Jonghyun’s cheek nuzzled against his shoulder.

          “We’re so happy you’re here,” Jinki whispered, smiling so pretty as Jonghyun shifted his head to gaze up at him. “I was starting to believe it wouldn’t happen.”

          Jonghyun pushed up, cupping the man’s jaw with his left hand and gently kissing him, pressing their foreheads together for just a moment. “I should have happened earlier. I’m sorry my schedule never allowed it.”

          “Our home is always open for you whenever you finish school,” Minho’s deep, sleepy voice added. “Jinki and I have talked about it. I know we’ve mentioned it before in talks, but... We love you a lot and can’t wait for you to be here with us if you want it.”

          “You want me to move in?” Jonghyun whispered, eyes wide as he relaxed back against the cushion. He was so small and vulnerable.

          “We know you still have about a year and it’s a big step,” Jinki hummed, eyes looking at his hands for a moment before flicking back to find the two men he loved. “But, we always mentioned how we wanted to be able to live together, dreamed of building a life together. I know Minho and I have started, but you’re what this place... What we.. need. If you want it that is.”

          “Of course I want it,” Jonghyun covered his mouth with his palm as his voice broke. Jinki’s eyes widen at the onslaught of emotion, but he was quickly wrapping his arms around him and bringing him close with soft shushing noises, Minho joining in a moment later. “Of course I’m crying.”

          A soft kiss was pressed against his forehead as Jinki laughed a little. “You’re just sensitive.”

          Jonghyun grumbled, happiness and warmth bubbling in his chest.


End file.
